


A Million Miles an Hour

by EllBells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Daichi falls, Daichi is just being sweet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Suga is complaining, like literally and also for Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllBells/pseuds/EllBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Suga doesn't like icy winter mornings and Daichi comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Miles an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little fic for Daisuga cause I love that pairing too much.  
> This is my first fanfiction ever posted (shock, horror GASP) so if you have any helpful criticism or tips please tell me on this! Or you can get me on Tumblr at foxs-sin-of-greed. I would love to hear any advice or tips from you guys.

If there is one thing that Sugawara Koushi hates more than early mornings, it's ice. It's not even that Sugawara dislikes winter. In fact, he has many fond memories of poorly made snowmen and snowball fights that would last for hours on end, the days ending with mugs of warm hot chocolate curled up on his couch often accompanied by his younger sister. Ice just tended to appear at all of the wrong times and Sugawara adamantly believes that it doesn't serve's anyone's best interests. Also, never mind the fact that it is treacherous to walk on.

So, he wasn't extremely pleased upon waking, to find everything covered in a thick, unforgiving sheen of ice. And apparently, his unhappiness was written all over his face, Daichi noticed as they walked together to morning practise.

"Hey now, don't have such a sour expression," Daichi scolded him as they walked in the early morning light. The street was still asleep, windows lay in darkness and the only sounds they heard was the crunching of ice beneath their feet. Above them, the sky was a pale shade of lilac as the sun struggled to break the horizon. 

Sugawara rolled his eyes but didn't reply. He was hunched inside his jacket complete with his warmest (and his ugliest, according to Daichi) scarf but he was still unable to shake the cold seeping inside his jacket. He glanced at his friend, who was obviously trying to contain the grin plastered across his face. Seeing Suga miserable was something that rarely occurred so Daichi often found it hilarious. 

"It's six in the morning and I feel like I'm getting pneumonia. Right now, I'm struggling to find positives in such a dire situation. Please enlighten me Daichi," Suga declared, his tone mocking. Daichi laughed out loud and Suga couldn't help but smile a little.

"I don't have much, but i think you'll like this," Daichi said. He stopped walking and swung his bag around, obviously looking for something inside. Suga stood beside him and stared at him, confused but intrigued. Soon, Daichi pulled out a curved object which was shaped suspiciously like... _a flask_ , Suga thought incredulously. 

At once, Suga burst out laughing and the sulky atmosphere surrounding him dissipated at once. Daichi could almost swear that the birds began to sing again, his laugh was so incredibly light-hearted and carefree. 

"You didn't Daichi," Suga said, grinning widely.

Daichi looked at the flask and smiled sheepishly at Suga as he held the flask out to his friend. Suga grabbed it and opened it at once, his eyes widening as the scent of hot choclate floated from the container.

"Well, I know how much you hate the ice, so i thought you would need a little bit of cheering up. After all, the team are already terrified of their captain, we can't have a equally bitter vice-captain on a particularly cold morning," Daichi declared, nudging Suga softly. He stared at Suga as they resumed their walking, so distracted by his flushed cheeks and his bright and cheerful eyes...

that he didn't notice the patch of black ice currently lying in his path, hidden behind the lingering shadows of the morning.

Daichi stepped onto it and his feet slid at once. Panicking, he splayed his hands forward to grab onto something, anything to prevent his inevitable fall. Suga however, had already leaped ahead of him with renewed energy and his eyes widened in shock as he watched Daichi fall helplessly. His hand had reached out to grab a hold of Daichi but it was too late and with a gasp, Daichi crashed clumsily to the ground, destroying the stillness of the morning. 

He lay there for a few seconds, groaning unhappily. There was a faint throbbing in the area near his tailbone and Daichi could only assume that he would wake up tomorrow with a nasty, black bruise. Above him, Suga was howling with laughter mercilessly. _But with the flask held carefully in his hand_ , Daichi noted sullenly. 

After another second, Daichi stood slowly, gingerly testing out the muscles in his lower back. Fortunately, nothing was injured. Once he was back on his feet, Daichi spun his head toward his friend his eyes narrowed in betrayal. At once, Suga quietened but he was still unable to contain a few giggles and Daichi's temper crumbled at once. 

"Damn you Suga," Daichi muttered as he began to walk again, Suga close behind him. An arm was suddenly thrown over his shoulder and Suga was suddenly very close, his face so close to his, Daichi could see Suga's breath crystalize in the air in front of him. 

Daichi's heart skipped a beat. 

"Ah i think it would take a little more for you to get mad at me, Daichi. After all, you did bring me this," Suga said, indicating toward the flask. Wanting to rebuke, Daichi turned to look but when he turned, only then, did he realise the how incredibly near they were to eachother. Suga's warm, brown eyes were focused on the sky and his mouth was open, poised mid sentence. Without thinking, Daichi leant forward and kissed him. 

Sugawara stiffened in surprise but didn't pull away. It wasn't a full blown kiss, instead, it was a soft touch to the lips but the slight contact of Sugawara's lips on his sent shivers down Daichi's spine. But then Daichi realised and he pulled away immediately while Suga stood frozen in place staring at Daichi in shock. His stomach turning he began to talk, the words tripping over each other in haste, as he desperately tried explain himself.

"Sugawara, I .." the words died in his throat as his mind rushed desperately to find the words that could even hope to explain his actions but his heart had leapt into his throat and his mind drew a blank. He gritted his teeth in frustration and opened his mouth to say something, anything...

"Wait, Daichi," Suga began. Daichi's stomach dropped. Is this it? Has their apparent unshakable friendship been destroyed by Daichi's own selfishness? He cursed himself, a thousand times over and over as he felt their friendship crumble away. Meanwhile, Suga had not moved but instead had taken in a shaky breath.

"Close your eyes."

The sudden command caught Daichi by surprise. He raised his eyebrows but seeing no hint of an explanation on Suga's part, he sighed in resignation. Slowly he shut his eyes, trying not to tense up. His mind raced as he wondered what Suga was intending to do. Would he punch him? He knew Suga was not a violent person, god, he was probably the least impulsive person he knew. Nevertheless he knew that he deserved a good sock in the jaw. His distracted thoughts did not lessen his hearing though and as he listened he could hear Suga move closer. He curled his hands into fists, his body tensing. Suddenly, he could hear a quiet sigh come from Suga and his ears strained to hear any hint of another sound. What he didn't expect, however, was a gloved hand grabbing his and the lightest of touches to his lips.

Daichi stiffened in surprise but remained where he stood as he allowed Suga to softly press his lips against his. The knot inside his stomach unravelled, and was followed by such a warm, content feeling that Daichi felt himself relax instantaneously. Slowly, he moved his hands toward Suga's waist and placed them cautiously, not wanting to alarm Suga. He leant a little closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue now slipping inside Suga's mouth. He could feel the hesitation in the shape of Suga's mouth but after a couple of seconds, he gave in and returned the kiss. Sug's arms curled around Daichi's neck and if Daichi was being honest, he didn't know how to describe it, the feeling of Suga's arms around his neck just felt _safe_.

However, their embrace was cut short as Sugawara pulled away unsteadily. Daichi reluctantly let his hand go but didn't take any further action; he needed to get his thoughts in order as much as Sugawara. The cold air was sensitive to his heated skin and he could feel his skin tingling from the contact. His breathing was a little too fast and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sorry.." Suga murmured softly, his arm covering his eyes yet again. It was shaking, Daichi noted. Whether from the cold or his nerves he didn't know, but he assumed it was the latter.

Using his free hand, Daichi reached up and gently brought down Suga's arm to reveal his face. Because of his paler skin, it was quite easy to see when Suga blushed and that fact couldn't be any more true at this moment. His cheeks were bright red and he had buried the entire bottom half of his face into his scarf, almost like he was hiding. Hell, even the tips of his ears had turned crimson. His eyes were peering at Daichi, his eyes bright against the lingering darkness surrounding them.

Daichi chuckled breathlessly earning a muffled grunt of annoyance from Suga who was now avoiding Daichi's gaze pointedly as he attempted to hide the blush on his face and his neck. _Adorable_ , Daichi thought. _Too_ adorable.

Before he could force himself to stop, Daichi held out his hand to Suga.

"C'mon, lets go. Otherwise we'll be late," Daichi pointed out. Suga rolled his eyes and upon seeing his light-hearted attitude return Daichi's smile only widened. Suga's hand reached out and his gloved hand wrapped around Daichi's snugly. A ball of warmth settled in his stomach and they resumed walking, side by side.

"Well if we are late, I'm pinning the blame on you," Suga replied in a murmur. Daichi gasped in mock horror and upon noticing Suga's small but genuine smile, he relaxed and bumped shoulders against Suga gently.

"I don't mind."

Sugawara Koushi dislikes ice and anything to do with it. Yet with mornings like these that are spent with a certain volleyball captain, he supposes they're not awful all of the time.


End file.
